


Torment Others

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell smiled and disregarded Supergirl's corpse.
Kudos: 1





	Torment Others

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled and disregarded Supergirl's corpse as the latter struggled due to his wish to revive her.

THE END


End file.
